Diabetes is a clinical syndrome caused by factors such as absolute or relative lack of insulin in the body, abnormal secretion time, disorder, or resistance of insulin effector, etc. If the diabetes is not suitably controlled, it may cause some acute complications such as hypoglycemia, ketoacidosis, nonketotic hyperosmolar coma, etc. Also, it may cause some serious long-term complications such as cardiovascular diseases, chronic renal failure, retinopathy, neuropathy, microvascular diseases, etc.
Constantly blood glucose monitoring is essential for diabetics. A primary objective for treating diabetics is to maintain a normal concentration of blood glucose. Once a patient carefully controls his/her blood glucose, occurrence of the above-mentioned complications can be effectively prevented.
Presently, diabetics generally use blood glucose monitors to monitor the blood glucose. However, blood collection via fingertip pricking has to be performed prior to measuring the concentration of the blood glucose by a blood glucose monitor. The fingertip pricking is an invasive (destructive) sampling method for blood collection, which is relatively complicated and may cause pain, encouraging an unwillingness to periodically monitor the blood glucose.
Therefore, methods for non-invasive blood glucose monitoring become a development trend in blood glucose detection field. Most existing non-invasive glucose meters perform the blood glucose measurement by reference to skin blood glucose of human body through one single method (for example, an acoustic method, an optical method, or an electrical method). However, as skin is composed of epidermis, dermis, subcutaneous tissues, and different tissues, blood vessels and water in the skin may generate light scattering and/or light absorption, which may influence the measuring process and accordingly influence the accuracy of the measured concentration of blood glucose.